Shinobi Weapons
Weapon Here is a list of the common, uncommon, and rare weapons most shinobi carry on them or option to carry on them. Most of these weapons are generally used and left behind, besides the swords, and are offered to the shinobi in the village before a mission in a weapons barrack or something similiar. These are not the weapons shinobi are restricted to, there are other more uncommon weapons out there that they may choose to wield sometime. As you can tell with most of these weapons, they are lightweight, used in sudden assault with speed, most can be set up for traps and most can be modified into a larger version as well. Exploding Note The exploding note is a piece of parchment paper which has script on it that serves to faciltate its explosive properties. The ninja can attach the note to another object such as a kunai or log. When the note is set it begins a slow burn which results in a large explosion. This has been seen in use for traps, triggered by a tripwire or from a distant view from the person who set it. Known Wielders: ((This is pretty common in the shinobi world. Variations: Exploding pouch, ((Add if acceptable.)) Known Battles: ((Nearly all battles have the exploding note being used in them.)) Exploding Smoke Grenade ((Smoke bomb)) When the pin is pulled on this grenade, the result is a large explosion and the release of smoke. This allows the ninja to carry out their manuevers in secret. This technique can be a double edged sword, it is probably that you won't be able to see in the smoke too, but it is also probable that you would have planned out your route before detonating. Known Wielders: Soudai Namikaze, ((Please add)) Variations: Known Battles: Flash Bomb It may look like small spheres wrapped in paper with the character 'light' (光, hikari) or, more conventionally, as canisters. Flash bombs can also be used in paper form similar to explosive tags. It is intended as a diversion but can be utilized multiple ways. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: Katana [1]The common type of sword within the Shinobi world. They are of Japanese craftmanship made once for samurai use but not restricted to only those with the title 'samurai'. The katana is generally defined as the standard sized, moderately curved (as opposed to the older "tachi" style featuring more curvature) Japanese sword with a blade length greater than 60 cm (23½inches). Katana or any sword wielding is actually relatively uncommon for most shinobi since the missions they take demand fast speed and katana is a weight that could slow them down compared to the other weapons, kunais and shurikens. Katanas and other swords are used in the abilities known as 'Kenjutsu' meaning "the method, or technique, of the sword." Known Wielders: Soudai Ranton, ((Please add, see variations)) Variations: Anything labeled as a sword that is larger than a kunai or dagger. Some swords are very large, double-bladed, and shouldn't be thought too similar to that of a katana. Known Battles: ((Please add)) Kunai This throwing knife is one of the common weapons of a ninja. It is often kept in a holster on the leg in a pouch attached to the belt. The Kunai can be used in conjunction with explosive tags and other weapons to form deadly combos. This weapon should not be thought of as weak despite the rank of the shinobi wielding it. It is used in both short range combat and ranged combat. Known Wielders: Everyone Variations: Handle-less Kunai, twin-bladed kunai Known Battles: ((Nearly every battle)) Makibishi ((Caltrop)) This weapon is primarily used during escape, numerous makibishi are thrown on the ground and enemy soldiers will have a difficult time pursuing because the spiked metal can penetrate the sole of the shoe wear. It can also be used in hidden traps, or in combination with other tools the shinobi carries to further make the makibishi hidden to enemies. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: Senbon ((needle)) The senbon was first used by doctors in acupuncture, it was then adopted by ninja and Hunter-nins to hit points on the body to cause death, deaden limbs or cause their target to fall unconscious. It is generally a ranged attack demanding accuracy to be effective, there is no 'soft' end of the needle, so be careful with handling it. Known Wielders: Takeda Inkroe , Azuresato Ryu Variations: Thrown, grasped. Known Battles: Shuriken As common as the kunai is for the shinobi, the shuriken is a multi pointed end small throwing weapon which can be handled quickly and more than one held in your hand. Because of it's small size it isn't known to be a single shot kill type of thing, a target might be able to take a few of these thrown into their body before succumbing to injuries but most shinobi carried a good number of these. It is the ideal 'throw away' weapon used against clones or a mass of enemies. Known Wielders: ((Nearly everyone)) Variations: The shuriken has been adapted into larger forms with different craftmanships but generally always with it's four sided design. Known Battles: ((Probably not highlight of battles)) 'Uncommon Weapons' The uncommon weapons are still weapons that shinobis are seen wielding but spend more time dedicated to learning it's techniques and becoming masterful at it. Usually these weapons listed are the main weapons of the user, often times they are paired with jutsus or elements of the user or is used when their jutsus seem unable to finish the fight, a new element to the battle. Please note that one can become a expert at wielding the common weapons listed above, don't take offense if your weapon is believed to be a kind wielded by many, the level of skill of the user is what is important. Fan A fan is a unusual weapon not thought to be seen in a battle that can be used in both a offensive and defensive manner. They can come in multiple size but the common kind is single handed made of wood or some type of metal, properly wielded it could ward off arrows or darts when opened, depending on the design the opened fan can cut opponents and used as a blunt object when closed though that kind is used usually as a disciplinary knock on the head. One trait of the weapon is that it isn't thought of as a weapon, so in places where one had to relinquish their obvious weapons like swords, kunais, and shurikens, the fan was overlooked. The Fan has other purposes too. The larger fan, commonly known as a war fan, is used to point out regiments on the battlefield and easily manuveur them, these fans are very tall and typically aren't thought of as a weapon. Naturally though, a fan could simple be used as a fan, for those hot days. Known Wielders: Akio Nara Variations: Known Battles: Poison Although steel and jutsu are enough usually to go up against your enemies equally sometimes the addition of poison is added. Poison can be used to kill your target secretively or for a hit and run mission knowing the poison would probably do it's job sometime later after it was inflicted to the target. The poisons listed under weapons are not to be confused by poisons that a jutsu creates. This poison is contained through creation and enchanced onto your weapon before the conflict. Known Wielders: Azuresato Ryu, Amefushi Kanarime Variations: Known Battles: Nunchaku Often a underrated weapon, the nunchaku can be very powerful in trained hands. It is a short chain connecting one blunt wood or metal sphere on both ends. Endless hours are used training with this weapon, often times a rookie would end up hitting himself more than the training dummie. But once well trained it can be used in a quick action shocking opponents and injuring opponents throughout a dance of movements and strikes. Usually the weapon is used as a last resort, when all else had failed and a group is closing in from multiple sides, the surprise of wielding such a weapon is sometimes the downfall of opponents. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: Tantō Another common weapon of a samurai, the Tantō'' ''is a Japanese knife or dagger usually strapped on the body someplace that served as a quick draw release when one dodges a opponents attack or is knocked down or is disarmed of the weapon he/she was previously wielding. It is not meant to be a weapon that one perfers to use in battle over the other weapons that they carry. Comparing a Tantō to a katana, it would be thought of as a shrunken katana, made of the same metals and having a hilt often times the same kind as the katana that the person carried. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: Page Needs Pictures please. Links as well to characters and battles and a page highlighting the basics for a shinobi or a genin starting page. Thank you~